


The Rain Continued To Fall

by aQuaFinaHoarder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, Collegestuck, Drinking, F/M, For My Moirail, Homestuck AU, Hurt/Comfort, Just all kinds of funky jazz, Roommates, arasol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuaFinaHoarder/pseuds/aQuaFinaHoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collegestuck AU, in which Aradia and Sollux live together. After a few days of refusing to leave his room, Aradia breaks in and discovers a new harsh reality. And together they help each other and shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water Logged

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is a gift for very best moirail I could ever ask for 
> 
> You all should check her blog out, cause her blog is super radical uwu http://deadaradiia.tumblr.com
> 
> Fun Fact: I came up with this story idea in like the middle of the night, so I managed to force myself awake so I could put it in my phone.
> 
> I'll be hoping to update this as quickly as I can, considering I have a short time left till I go back to school //sighs 5ever
> 
> Below is also a cool ass link to a playlist I sort of made for Arasol too:
> 
> http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Arasol+Playlist+3/94150239

An overcast always set the stage in the little town where students trek across busy streets and cracked sidewalks to continue their studies. Some threw on rain boots and used an umbrella on the days the overcast got bad enough to pour. The college itself was a bustling town in itself, a myriad of people talking in different tongues and sticking to their flock like herds of sheep. It was lively, a progressive place to stay young for a while longer before you were cast into society and told to work. And for Aradia, it was a complete world shift. 

She lived in the literal middle of no where, where she could point out every star in the sky and look upon the galaxy without a single obstruction. Her Mother and Father raised her among trees, teaching her to live deep in the woods and be a modern day adventurer. She would stay up late and read stories of different people from all over the globe and became enthralled. She never went to a public school till college, and she was certain that she was rejected from other universities for this reason. Her parents were excellent tudors and she was successful on all the tests. “Find somewhere you’re happy, dear. As long as you are happy, we will be too!” Her mother encouraged her while they made their decision. She settled somewhere that excited her, somewhere far from her comforting wooden sanctuary, yet still close so she could return if necessary. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of it as the days became shorter and she found herself walking among the college hallways. She even found the most unlikely friend in Sollux Captor.

He wasn’t exactly perfect, and the Gemini was sure to remind her every time they talked. He was from the city, where sparse trees were considered nature, and his school was right in the middle of it. Sollux was a genius in essence, able to memorize numbers and programs and spit them out with no effort at all. He outshined the others in his school, though there were times he slip and fall from his top rank podium. He was always in his own head, facing the polarity of his personality by himself; a fight that seemed to never end. His father, though loving and understanding of his son, was lost in trying to help his older brother. Mituna had his issues, which seemed to only amplify with age. Sollux was absolutely baffled how his brother got through college, a degree in art under his belt. When it came time for him to pick a college, Sollux had every university pining at his feet to dump his money their way. An impulse decision left him at the same school as Aradia, neck deep in computer science. He was happy to be away from the crowded city and his family, but his mind stayed unsettled. 

They met over a water logged literature textbook strangely enough. The rain was especially rough that day, puddles turned to lakes and students turned into drenched rats. Aradia overslept, the rain tapping on her dorm roof was the perfect lullaby to sleep through her alarm. She didn’t even bother to throw her books in her bag as she ran across campus to her class, her umbrella over her head to keep her curly hair dry. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a slower passerby, her literature book falling into a puddle. “Sorry!” She chirped, still plowing her way through the sidewalks. She was about to enter her building when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Hey, you dropped your book back there,” A tall boy murmured, his black hair drenched from the rain. He looks like he just rolled out of bed, wearing a wrinkled black sweatshirt and mismatching vans. Aradia’s first impulse was to roll her eyes over how bad this boy looked, but refrained. He was polite enough to pick up her book. She grabbed the book from his cold hands, the ink running off the dripping pages.

“Thanks, um...” She looked up at the other, his weary eyes fixated on the book. 

“Sollux,” He smirked, wiping a raindrop away from his forehead, “You?” 

“Aradia,” She flashed him a smile, holding the umbrella up higher to keep him from getting more soaked, “Do you need an umbrella? I can lend you mine, since the weather said it would rain for most of the day...” It was the least she could do since he helped fetch her book and bothered enough to chase her down to give it to her. Sollux shrugged, taking the umbrella and holding it over the two of them. 

“I’ll give it back tomorrow. My class is across campus,” He pointed a careless thumb in the general direction.

“That’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow Sollux! I have to go I’m running late,” She waved him a goodbye as she entered her building. She ran into her classroom, nodding an apology to the professor. The old man just rolled his eyes as she sat down and continued to lecture. 

After shaking the book out, a small yellow post it note stumbled onto the floor, appearing much drier than the book it dwelled in. She unfolded it, not quite remembering ever throwing a note in there at all. 

She flashed a small smile, seeing a messy set of 10 numbers and a name. “Sollux 413-612-1322...” She read the numbers, picturing the soggy boy pulling a pen and paper out as he chased her down. It was touching really. She put the paper in her pocket and settled into her desk, honing in on the lecture. 

And to her, the rest was history.


	2. A Friend Looking Out for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the intro and stuff is out of the way, here is current day or whatevs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll put a trigger warning here for self loathing and horrorterrors. 
> 
> If either of these are something that hurts you I recommend skipping the second half of this chapter.

“Sollux, don’t you have class right now?” Aradia stepped into the doorway of her roommate’s bedroom. The floorboards creaked as she stepped in, noticing the pile of energy drinks and alcohol cans littering the floor near his desk. His room was covered in gaming posters and papers mapping out various codes and programs. It was organized chaos to say the least, but that’s how he insisted it be. 

“Nah, I’m skipping,” He shrugged, not taking his blue and brown eyes off the computer. Ever since the start of their second year at the uni together, Sollux’s classes have gotten much more rigorous and he seemed to be doing things at the last minute and stressing himself into all nighters and ingesting enough Red Bull to kill any other normal person. She knew him long enough to know he wasn’t sleeping again, and he wasn’t bothering to keep himself very clean either. She always worried about him, hearing vague mentions of his mental health, and the occasional cries in the middle of the night. Perhaps it was the reason he didn’t mind not sleeping and keeping his door closed all night. But today she could tell he was reaching his limit.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” She crossed her arms, leaning against the door.

“Uh...” He counted on his hand, “Approximately, 3 hours? Something like that. This assignment is fucking impossible, my professor is a dipshit and she knows it.”

She sighed, sitting on his bed, keeping close to the desk where he sat, “Sollux, how about I finish off what you have and you can go sleep a bit?” She learned some coding from a distant computer 101 class and the few Sollux bothered to teach her. The gemini scanned over his progress, resting his bony fingers. 

“I’ll go to class if that’s what you want,” He rolled his eyes, taking a sip from the energy drink on his desk, “Let me finish this line...” He quickly tapped out another line, brackets and numbers slurring out onto the page. Aradia studied him, the slight bend in his back from long hours at his desk, his reading glasses resting just on the tip of his sharp nose, the strands of black hair that fell out of place and tangled into knots when he ran his fingers through them. He pulled himself away from the desk and began packing up a geology book. 

“You act like a mom to me, you know that right,” He snarked, pulling his shirt off and throwing on the green minecraft shirt she got him the Christmas before. His body was long and lean, a few ribs showing as he held his arms over his head. She’s seen it a few times before, but couldn’t help but admire him a little bit.

“It’s a friend looking out for her friend,” She nodded, approving of her own words. She left to let him finish changing and leave for class. 

Aradia went back downstairs, past the hand me down furniture that came with the house. The carpet had a few stains from get togethers but most of them were unrecognizable. A few posters were on the walls, and stop sign from their stoner friend, Gamzee, who managed to steal one night during one of their parties. And no one ever questioned it since. She went into the kitchen, reaching past the pile of dirty dishes to grab her cup of coffee. A few heavy thuds down the stairs and a slam of the door was her indication that Sollux fixed himself up and went off to class. She smiled to herself, watching him leave and walk down the sidewalk. She knew she was falling for him, reminiscing of the times she sat in class and couldn't get him out of her mind. The days she saw him let out a soft smile, one that was only for her and special occasions. The times playing video games together, sharing cheat codes, helping each other with homework and celebrating when it was over, it was the life. Although it used to cause her pain feeling like her crush will forever go unrequited, moving into the house has only reminded her of how badly she wanted to tell him how she felt. 

.... [this is the second half, just letting you all know now]

“AA? I’m home,” Sollux called out into the empty house. He always got home before she did, knowing she liked to take night classes and go wander around campus. He let out a small sigh of relief, knowing he could be alone for a bit. His head was pounding and the remaining drops of energy drinks in his system has dwindled. Though he had trouble confessing it to himself, she was right. He was clearly sleep deprived and needed to lay off the Red Bull. He groaned a bit and went up to his room. Maybe a shower wouldn’t hurt either, the steam to clear his mind and detox himself. 

As he lathered himself, his mind began to wander, reminding him of how badly of a mistake he made to stay up for so long. God he didn’t deserve to be here, to be burning through his father’s hard earned money just to act this childishly. “God dammit,” He grumbled, sliding down the shower wall and onto the floor, letting the warm water pour over him. The room felt like it was spinning and it wasn’t exactly helping his mood. Now would not be a good time for Aradia to get home definitely. She was probably so sick of her temperamental roommate who hardly left the house. “A failure, you’re such a failure,” He heard in the back of his mind, causing him to cringe. Though he hated it, he knew he was going to end up believing it, and letting it affect him as much as it did.

He shuddered and came out of his head, realizing his comforting warm water became bitterly cold. Hastily, he got out and dried off, shivering as he walked over to his room and changed. Sleep, that was all he needed, and his mental anguish would just dissipate as it usually did. The night had hardly begun but he was caught up on enough of his work to let himself catch up on sleep. He practically collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep instantly just as Aradia came in the door.

“Sollux?” She leaned up the stairs to check and see if her roommate had the door opened. Much to her satisfaction, the door was closed and the house was silent. He needed the sleep. Skipping quickly and quietly over the creaky floorboards, she made her way to her room, even making sure she kept her lights low as she worked. College just seemed to get easier for Aradia, clearing out all the dumbly necessary classes everyone had to take. She was finally getting a chance to fulfill her passions and really learn things relevant to her major. Though most of her friends found it weird, she was more than happy to do the homework. 

She sat herself further back on her desk chair, hearing the start of the paper in the back of her head. It was so organized, so clear and concise so-

A whimper broke her thought process. 

She turned to the wall that she shared with Sollux, hearing for another noise. Maybe it was all in her head, or if it wasn’t, Sollux must be sleeping well. Hopefully it was sleeping... She shook that thought out of her head and continued her work.

Another whimper.

She put down her pen and stood up. Okay, now she really wasn’t hallucinating this, and there was no way she could work like this. A part of her was almost thankful that the walls her thin enough to hear her roommate now. There were a few sounds of rustling sheets when she walked closer to the wall. 

“N-no I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” A low mumble echoed beyond the wall. Aradia bit her lip and left her room and went to Sollux’s door. Aradia pushed the door open, careful to make it creak as little as possible. 

“Sollux?” She whispered, standing a bit in the door to block the light. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she saw how her roommate was getting restless night’s sleep. The poor man was curled up in a ball against the wall, trembling miserably. 

“Sorry, s-sorry...” He whimpered softly, under his breathe. 

“Shh, it’s okay Sollux, it’s okay,” Aradia cooed, reaching out to rub his back. He squirmed a bit, making Aradia believe he was waking up. She moved back a bit to let him turn over, his watery eyes staring back up at her. He sniffled, looking more exhausted than he did that morning. 

“AA,I-”

“It’s okay, Sollux, you don’t need to apologize for a nightmare.”

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, slowly settling back into his bed. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“You still like being my roommate?”

“You know the answer to that. There is no one else I’d rather room with than you. I couldn’t have asked for a nicer friend.”

Sollux sighed, forcing a soft, weary smile, “Right back at you.”

Aradia returned the smile, noticing how tired he was. Maybe would get some good sleep after all this is over. 

“I-I’m wondering, if maybe you could stay in here tonight. Just sleep here, in case I, um...” He trailed off, searching for the perfect way to phrase it. 

“I’d be happy to. Anytime you need me Sollux, I’ll be right here. No one deserves to sleep like that alone.” She looked over at his bedside alarm clock, it’s little green numbers alerting her it was nearly 2am. She got a good portion of her work done and it really was time for bed. She layed down beside him as he fixed the sheets to cover both of them. Sure it was a bit small for two people, but neither protested. Resting her head near the crook of his neck, she whispered good night and watched him fall asleep, ensuring that he would be getting the sleep he really needed. Before she knew it, she was dozing off beside him, his even breathing becoming a gentle lullaby. 

And neither ever bothered to sleep alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on my motivation skills. And maybe also not falling asleep at my computer when I'm trying to crank this out. 
> 
> Both would be wise. 
> 
> I really like this chapter's ideas and the whole platonic sleep mates and stuff cause I'm seriously questioning why that isn't a social norm. 
> 
> This chapter may needed to be edited later, so let me know if you find any errors or you have any constructive criticism. ^^


End file.
